Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image sensor, and more particular, to an image sensor module and an image device including the same.
An image sensor performs an operation converting light from the outside into an electrical signal. Image sensors are classified into a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor. Since the CMOS image sensor is manufactured using general-purpose semiconductor manufacturing equipment, the CMOS image sensor is relatively cheap compared to the CCD image sensor. The quality of image obtained by the CCD image sensor is higher that obtained by the CMOS image sensor.
An image sensor module may include at least one image sensor which includes a plurality of pixels. The plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix of rows and columns. An image frame is generated by combining pieces of data which are generated by each pixel of the image sensor module. Since the image sensor module includes hundreds of thousands or tens of millions of pixels, various sensing manners for receiving data from the pixels efficiently and generating an image frame based on the received data are being developed. Such sensing manners include a global shutter manner in which all pixels are sensed at the same time, a flutter shutter manner in which all pixels are sensed at the same time and an exposure time is adjusted, a rolling shutter manner or a coded rolling manner in which pixels are controlled by the row, and the like.
With the advancement of technologies, the resolution of the image sensor module has been increased. In this case, a sensing time about a high-resolution image sensor increases may cause delay of signal processing and noise. Therefore, there is required a new sensing technique to obtain an image or picture signal with increased quality.